1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for pivotally suspending a hinged part, in particular an engine hood of a motor vehicle, from a frame or similar structure, in a manner which allows it to be readily removed from the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
West German Pat. No. 26 42 110 teaches a suspension mechanism for the engine hood of an agricultural tractor. The engine hood is pivoted from a simple hinge at its rear end, so that the forward end of the vehicle can be opened to provide access for maintenance. The forward end of the engine hood is supported in its open position by a simple support strut.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that to remove the engine hood, as may be needed for more extensive maintenance such as engine removal, the hinge must be disassembled. This process is time-consuming and requires special tools.